Somethings Happen
by KreativeLifeStyle
Summary: During their college years, Sakura Haruno was in love with her best-friend Sasuke Uchiha, but he had eyes only for Ino Yamanaka. 8 Years later, Sasuke and the now-deceased Ino's eight-year-old daughter attempts to reunite her father and Sakura. Will true love finally blossom? Or will an engagement get in the way? Main: SasuSaku Side: SasuIno NaruSaku DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Long time no new story. I have been really busy with school and life, so sorry for my lack of creativeness lol. Without further to do, I would like to introduce y'all to my new story "Something's happen"! This is inspired by a Bollywood movie (A classic) and I just fell in love with it the moment I saw it (I saw the movie when I was about 5 years old).

This story will have multiple different POV's and many Out of character moments.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE BOLLYWOOD MOVIE

+SasuSaku Love story+

* * *

"Something's Happen"

(Regular POV)

Uchiha, Sasuke stood in front of a bonfire lit to give respect to his loved one that had passed away.

'Ne, Sasuke-kun, wanna be friends?'

He closed his eyes remembering the way his wife had looked in her wedding dress. Her beautiful blonde hair in a curly bun, her bright blue eyes in tears walking down the aisle. Yamanaka, Ino. She was a beauty he met in college and they fell in love at first sight. He remembered the way she would laugh and smile, positivity brightening his world. Ino was pregnant with their daughter. They couldn't have been more happier - then disaster struck the night of birth.

 _flashback_

Sasuke was in the Doctor's office in tears listening to the Doctor ramble on and on about his wife's labor.

"..she has major internal bleeding and we tried to stop it, but it wouldn't work. We warned her before that such major conditions may happen if she were to have a baby. I think it's best that you be prepared soon. I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, there is nothing we could do…" , the Doctor said sadly.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had just had a daughter with his wife and now she's going to be gone and taken forever. They were supposed to have a wonderful family and grow old together. It will never happen.

In Ino's hospital room, she laid holding her beautiful daughter who had raven black hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. She had tears in her eyes, for she already knew she would die. Mikoto Uchiha stayed by her beloved daughter-in-law's side, for she knew Ino's fate as well.

"She's beautiful mother.." Ino spoke, "Mother, you need to do something for me after I pass. I have written 8 letters for my daughter. Please, every year on her birthday, give her one letter until she is 8 years of age." Ino teared up and kissed her newborn child's face lightly multiple times. "Please tell me you will be able to fulfill my wish?"

Mikoto looked at Ino wide and teary eyed nodding. She held her beloved daughter-in-law in her arms and looked at her granddaughter's beautiful delicate face. Ino kissed her child one more time and handed her daughter to Mikoto.

"Take care of her when I'm gone. I have trust in you." Ino smiled weakly.

Sasuke then came into his wife's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Mikoto took the baby out of the room and into the nursery so Sasuke and Ino could have some alone time before the time was up.

"You're an awful woman…" Sasuke said teared up, he did not dare to look at his ill wife. "Leaving me and our child."

"Sasuke, my love, you mustn't cry anymore, for our child's sake. Please smile everyday and be strong for her."

"What will I do without you? She needs a mother." Sasuke in full blown tears looked at his wife and couldn't bare the thought of her gone. Ino then touched the side of his face weakly and smiled with tears.

"You will be her strength, even without a mother. She has a strong loving father who will protect her everyday. I trust you and Mikoto very much." Ino wiped away Sasuke's tears "Please don;t cry anymore, you look so awful and ugly when you cry Sasuke-kun."

They both chuckled and looked into eachother's eyes. Sasuke then embraced his wife as they both cried and then - Ino finally took her last breath after she spoke.

'Please name our child Uchiha, Sakura'

 _flashback ends_

* * *

This is only chapter one and yes there is a sided SasuIno, but I SWEAR on my LIFE that this is and will be a SasuSaku fanfic :)

Please tell me what you think so far and I will try and update ASAP! Until next time, byeee!

\- KreativeLifeStyle


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a continuation of where we left off, chapter 2! Also, the movie I am basing this story off of is called "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", It's on Netflix if you have it :)

BTW, on a sidenote I just saw Boruto the Movie and now I'm reading the Manga. GODDAMN IT'S SO GOOD!

 _ **Sakura's POV (Sasuke's daughter)**_

 **Sakura's POV (Sakura Haruno)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE BOLLYWOOD MOVIE

+SasuSaku Love story+

"Something's Happen"

* * *

 _8 years later in the Leaf City_

 _ **Sakura's POV (Sasuke's daughter)**_

I turned on my camera eager to record my talk show, which no one would ever see, because I wanted to be just like celebrity Hinata! You see, Hinata is a HUGE celebrity and does amazing talk shows! So scandalous! I may be ONLY 7 years of age, but tomorrow I will be 8, this means new letter from mom and I'm growing up to be just as sassy and beautiful as Hinata!

"Hey there! Uchiha, Sakura here! I am going to talk about what I love and why I love it! I love Hinata, cause she's my celebrity idol! I love eating chocolate! I love my father! and I also LOVE reading my mother's letters every year! Wait, rewind to loving my father. I have to go meet up with him for my early birthday surprise! Alright, see ya later and loves!"

I turned off my camera and dashed out the front door.

* * *

Regular POV

Young Sakura stood on a red bridge waiting for her father. She looked at her watch and the sky back and forth. Just then a bouquet of flowers appeared by her should but she shrugged it off. The flowers were dropped and then chocolate appeared next her, she shrugged that off as well. Finally, a cute white teddy bear was next to her shoulder and Sakura turned around and hugged it! She looked up to see her father in sunglasses and a party hat. He looked very silly to her but she was still furious with him.

"You're late!" Sakura said storming off.

"Ah! Sakura!" Sasuke said walking after her. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not that late!" Sasuke looked at his watch, "I was only 2 hours late, come on, cut your old man some slack".

Sakura stopped and turned around to face her father. "You care only about your work and not me! Or grandma Mikoto!".

"Sakura, daddy didn't mean to be late, I just got caught up and I care about you and grandma even more than work." Sasuke kneeled down and stuck out his pinky. "If I promise to buy you a huge cake, will you forgive me, my princess?"

Sakura thought for awhile and then smiled nodding very happily. She stuck out her pinky and pinky promised her father. They both then went straight home.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived to their HUGE mansion. You see, Sasuke is the CEO of the Uchiha Police forces which is spread across Japan. When they arrived home, Mikoto was with her "how to be a good women" group. Ever since her husband had passed away, Mikoto needed something to do to keep her busy, so she founded a "How to be a good women" group just to make time pass. The group consisted of women aged 25-45 years old. Mikoto was of course only 50, but still looked very young for her age.

"Now ladies, to be a proper women, you MUST learn how to talk properly and always praise your husband whenever he's home" Mikoto said to her students. "If you have children, you must teach them proper manners as well."

Right when Mikoto said that, young Sakura ran to her grandmother. "Oh everyone, this is my beautiful granddaughter Uchiha, Sakura." Mikoto said smiling.

"HEY SEXY!" Sakura said smiling and laughing.

The group gasped laughing at Sakura. Mikoto was so embarrassed, "Um, sweetie, where'd you learn to say that?" Mikoto asked. "Daddy taught me" Sakura replied.

Mikoto then looked back at Sasuke, who ran up the stairs as fast as he could since he didn't want to get beat by his mother.

Sakura then whispered in Mikoto's ear, "Grandma, can I get my letter now?"

"No, when is your birthday?" Mikoto said.

"Tomorrow" Sakura sighed.

"yup, now go upstairs and get into your uniform for the school word competition."

"Alright"

With that, Sakura ran upstairs to get ready for her school competition.

* * *

At School, Sakura went up on stage with the rest of her classmates. There next to Sakura, sat a girl named Haruka. Haruka was ranked #1 in her elementary school and they hated each other. Haruka looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back at Haruka, with smug smiles a very heated and awkward conversation started.

"Good luck Haruka" Sakura said smuggingly

"Like I'll need it" Haruka sneered back.

"HMPH" They both turned away from each other and into the audience

As the children were getting seated on stage row by row, Sasuke and Mikoto arrived into the Audience seating area where all the proud parents were, including Haruka's VERY proud parents the Haras. Sasuke was dreading where to sit due to him only seeing two seats in front of Haruka's 'lovely' parents, but it would do.

The moment they sat in front of the Haras, Mr. Hara stood up and shook Sasuke excited to see his baby girl Haruka up on the stage.

"NUMBER ONE, THAT'S MY NUMBER ONE BABY GIRL!" Mr. Hara shouted.

Sasuke being annoyed and startled turned around and smiled very fakely just nodding his head.

"Maybe my baby girl will be number one too" Sasuke said to Mr. Hara

"In your dreams Uchiha! But I know she will be Number two~!" Mr. Hara laughingly said as if to piss off the Uchiha more than he already was.

Mrs. Hara than stepped in hushing her husband as their teacher Shizune got up on stage to address how happy she was that her students were so smart and were chosen to be the class to start off this wonderful word competition.

"Today, we will be starting off with Haruka Hara" Shizune announced

"THAT'S MY NUMBER ONE BABY GIRL!" Mr. Hara yelled out whistling with joy.

Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha startled just gave a smiling yet smug look at him and turned around trying keep their cool.

Haruka took the stage and got the word "Pray", she then was given 60 seconds to give her thoughts on this word.

"The word I got was Pray. Everyday I pray because I know it will give me hope of the future and hopefully help my dad regrow some hair. Praying should be a custom thing to respect the ones dear to you. I always see my mother pray and tell me her prayers are for Grandma to die so we can own the big house!..." Laughter arose and Mr. Hara then turned to his wife as his wife was very bashful to what Haruka said. "...Hmmm, Oh! I also have a friend who likes to Pray as well! Okay, thank you!"

Shizune retook the stage, "Now we will have Sakura Uchiha pick the next word"

As the clapping started Sakura picked out a word from the jar, the audience got quiet.

"And your time starts now" Shizune announced.

Time felt as if it froze as Sakura looked at the word and the audience, she was quiet and started to tear up as she looked at her father and grandmother. Shizune motioned for her to start but Sakura remained quiet and spoke softly into the mic.

"Ma…"

Sasuke looked at her.

"Mother,,," Sakura started to tear up even more for she didn;t know what a mother was. "I'm sorry, I can't do this…" She started to turn around.

"Mother" a voice came out from the audience.

Sakura turned around to see her father standing up in the audience proceeding to come her way towards the stage. He spoke more towards her gently.

"Mother, she is someone who will love you dearly and know what you love. She is someone who will hold you when you are afraid and love you no matter what. She will comb your hair if you need help, she will cook if you are hungry. Mothers will be there for you anywhere you need them. Sadly, we do not have her right now. But…" Sasuke arrived on the stage next to his daughter kneeling wiping her tears away, "...you have a father who loves you dearly and will try his best to make you happy since she is not here".

Sakura hugged her father tightly crying in his arms as the whole crowd went wild in tears clapping for them. Mr. Hara stood up from his seat and yelled out "NOW THAT'S A NUMBER ONE FATHER RIGHT THERE!".

* * *

It was now nighttime and Sasuke was in his room looking at his photo of Ino in a small picture frame. He put it back down on his desk and started to type up some files on his computer. Mikoto walked into his room with some tea and looked at him sighing.

"You know, the Namikaze's called. They talked to me about an engagement invite for their daughter, Karin." Mikoto said putting down the tea.

"Oh? And what did you say mom?" He asked not looking away from his screen.

"I told them no, of course."

"Good"

"Good? GOOD? How is that good!? You need a wife and Sakura needs a mother!"

"Calm down mom, I'm fine."

"You're fine but what about Sakura! She needs a mother, you saw her break down just now!"

"I said I'm fine, I know she is too, We both are okay."

Mikoto calmed down a bit and sat next to her son. "I just don't want Sakura to be lonely, that's all. She wants a motherly figure and I..well I want a daughter-in-law again."

Sasuke turned to his sad mother and patted her on the shoulder. "Why do you want a daughter-in-law when you already have one?"

"Had Sasuke, Had."

"I'm sorry mom…" Sasuke looked at his mother and said with the most gentle sorrow in his voice "...but I can only love Ino, she was the one for me…"

Mikoto sighed and nodded respecting his decision.

* * *

The next morning a bunch of alarms went off around 5 am in the morning. Sakura sat up and said to herself "Happy Birthday Sakura Uchiha!". She bolted out of bed downstairs into the living room where a HUGE pile of presents sat. She dug through the pile until she found, at the bottom, a letter that had the number '8'. She eagerly opened it and there she read it.

 _"Happy Birthday my sweet girl! You are now 8 years old, I wonder how you look like right now. Probably just like your father…"_

Sakura pouted "No, I look like you Mama." She then proceeded to read the letter.

 _"...Since you are now 8 years old, I think you are old enough to understand the story I am about to tell you. A story about Your papa, mama, and…Sakura."_

Sakura was surprised at what she just read and looked up thinking out loud, "Sakura? Who's this Sakura?"

* * *

SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! But here it is, the 2nd chapter. Hope you all liked it and now that school is starting up again, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. Please R&R and I hope to see y'all soon! :D

-KreativeLifeStyle


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my awesome readers! Back with Chapter 3 of Somethings Happen. I know, you are very eager for the SasuSaku parts and in this chapter we will kinda get to them lol. AGAIN, I GUARANTEE you that this story IS SasuSaku. Just be patient my lovelies :).

This chapter is pretty short and I've been hella busy with College applications. I promise I have NOT forgotten about you guys!

Without further ado, here is Somethings Happen chapter 3 :D

Sakura's POV (Sasuke's daughter)

Sakura's POV (Sakura Haruno)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE BOLLYWOOD MOVIE

+SasuSaku Love story+

"Something's Happen"

* * *

(Regular POV)

12 years ago at Konoha university

'Thud... Thud... Thud...'

The sounds of a basketball being bounced every few seconds could be heard echoing the Basketball court in Konoha University's Gym. There stood a female who had shoulder lengthed pink hair, dressed in black and pink jogging leggings and muscle shirt with a sports jacket over.

"Oi! Pinky!" a voice rang in the gym.

The Pink haired University student turned around to be met with the eyes of onyx and a handsome smirk. There stood a few feet away…

"Nice of you to make it Sasuke" the pink female said sarcastically.

"I know you're happy to see me Sa-Ku-Ra, missy t-boy" He said jokingly.

Sakura gave him a strong glare and 'hmph'd "Hey, I AM a girl, it's just that I like boyish clothes asshole. Anyways, you ready to be beat again? What number is this again..hmm.. Oh yeah, too many to count!" she laughed.

Sasuke gave her a glare as well and took off his sports jacket showing off his muscular body in a muscle shirt. He walked up to her…

"I WILL beat you today Haruno. Just you wait, you'll be the loser!"

"Oooohhh I'm so scared~!" She replied sarcastically and then started to dribble the ball.

It was an intense game with just the two of them. The screeches on the floor from running and stopping, the dribbling of the ball on and off, you could hear the heartbeats slowly beating 1 2 3… all of a sudden a flash of pink leaped into the air and the net was slammed with a basketball falling out of it's hashes. The Uchiha was on the floor wondering what happened, he just had the ball. The game then repeats.

It was the last round, Sakura was sure she was going to go all in to taste the victory she's always had against him in Basketball. She started to dribble and run towards Sasuke's net. Right before she was going to slam dunk, there was a loud thud and she was met with the floor and the basketball bouncing away from her. Sakura looked at the ball and then at her friend. Slowly she rose and stared hard at the Uchiha.

"CHEATER!" She yelled at him.

All of a sudden, raven hair was met by pink hair. A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips.

"No, I'm not! I just gave you a high five to the shoulder that might've made you high five the ground." Sasuke replied.

"No! You're a cheater!" Sakura then started to childishly sing "Sasuke's a cheater~! Sasuke's a cheater~!"

" I AM NOT!"

"CHEATER!"

Their faces met each other, forehead to forehead as they angrily stared at each other long and hard. They then stomped away, grabbing their bags on the way out. The opposite of where each were going...then… Turning towards each other in annoyance they yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

2 hours later during lunch hour

Outside of the university's courtyard you could hear gossiping coming from every area, including inside the school. It was never a surprise to hear that the famous best friend Uchiha Haruno duo were in a quarrel with one another. As Sakura and Sasuke walked one way, a voice could be heard asking what exactly happened and another voice would respond with a different story every time.

Sakura walked to her locker to grab some textbooks she needed for her next class, right next to her locker was none other than Sasuke waiting there. She rolled her eyes opening her locker up and Sasuke then started.

"Saki babes, I'm sorry. Come on, we're best friends can't you just forgive me?"

"What? I can't understand bullshit coming from the shittiest shit face in Konoha University." She replied without even looking at him.

"Sakura, come on...Okay, fine, I'm a cheater. I cheated on the basketball game, you won fair and square. I'm a sore loser!" He said in dismay.

"Oh? Is this really Uchiha Sasuke? Is THE Uchiha Sasuke admitting to being an ass?" Sakura said finally looking at him smirking.

"Aa" He replied looking away.

"Well then, I guess I can forgive you and we can be friends again." She said laughingly.

Sasuke then puffed and opened his arms for a hug and Sakura went right in.

These quarrel's never lasted for long, only for a few hours to maybe a day. They would never be able to stay mad at one another for any stupid reason, but that didn't mean they were not salty about anything.

Some people always wondered why these two never dated, they were perfect for each other. It was denial that they said they only saw each other as friends or a sibling. Love was never a thing that was seen between them. Everyone knew it, except the new girl. Niece to the head of the University Jiraiya, Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Again, It's a short chapter but I promise it's a good story. Just been busy.

Replying to some reviews, All your answers will be revealed in due time. I can only alter the story so much because the story line is a very beautiful one.

Thank you for reading! :)

\- KreativeLifeStyle


	4. Final ChapterUpdate

A real as fuck Update:

So recently, I have been receiving a lot of hate on this fanfic. I do hope you realize that this is based on a movie called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and if you haven't seen it please go and watch it. This fanfic that I was writing is fully a SasuSaku but it seems that the reviews that I've been getting (I'm guessing they're from the same person just making multiple guest accounts since the writing is very familiar on this story and my other story based on a commercial) have been very negative. If you are a follower of the story and want to know how this ends, if you have Netflix search Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and watch the movie.

I have decided to cut this story very short and I'm sorry if you really loved this story but I used to have a previous Fanfiction account that was harassed and even hacked because one person did not like my story and I kept writing about the story so I got hate messages everyday telling me to go kill myself. I am not going to go down that path again and have decided to end this Story.

I don't know how old these people are who are hating me so much, but if you're older than 18 act like an adult, seriously. I don't mind criticism such as "I don't mind the way you do (blank) but you could (blank) instead" etc. But just full out hate because you don't like a story? That's just immature, if you don't like my stories and feel like I'm a waste of breath than go on to the next story in the Naruto section, you don't have to feel as though I need to be your target.

Anyways, been hella stress over College scholarships and Acceptance letters, so I hope that everyone will keep writing and doing what they love! The only story I will be updating now is my story Unforgettable Love which includes SaiIno SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina. This story does not have a main pair and is mostly Humorous and Romantic. I'm sorry to let the people who genuinely enjoy this story down but I hope you will continue to read my content.

-KreativeLifeStyle


End file.
